Listen To Your Heart (giftie)
by LittleEnglishLass
Summary: HOPE YOU LIKE IT RZ!I was inspired by our lovely conversation on DA, and decided to write a version of a wonderful moment in her fic 'Human For a Change'. (Don't worry, I did ask!)Don't forget to review, and have a look at the fic this was inspired by! ENJOY! All fics are labeled T because I'm paranoid.


**Hi Razormus!  
I hope you like this! Sorry it took SO damn long to upload, but I actually lost the file for a while. *hits self on head with piggy* I had accidently saved it into my 'Homework' folder! Hey, even we Genii make mistakes. ^_^**

**If anyone is interested, the song is 'Listen to Your Heart' by Roxette. (Open it with 'Rainy Mood' in another tab, you can thank me later!) Both RZ and I agree that it fits Movieverse OP and E1 perfectly.**

**So as not to spoil the moment in her fic, I have changed it a little. I utterly ADORE the way RZ is going to write this, so I don't want to steal the limelight she so rightfully deserves!**

**As always, enjoy and review. But this time, make sure you take a look at 'Human for a Change'. (It's in my faves.) I love it, so I'm sure all you lovely folks will too!**

* * *

**RazormusPrime's Giftie, Part 1**

**Listen to Your Heart**

The sweeping rain was intermixed with sleet as it fell. The icy gusts of wind buffeted the trees, their branches drenched and swinging wildly in the biting gale. The pattering of the rain and the roar of the wind did nothing to relieve the stony silence between the two figures stood behind a large window.

Elita turned to face the man, her dark cerise hair falling in front of her eyes. Impatiently, she brushed away the loose curls that obscured the brilliant blue, watched intently by the man as she tucked them behind her ears.

"I take it you are here to tell me not to be such a child about this whole thing?" Elita snapped suddenly. "Don't bother. I'm sick of hearing that."

Optimus looked taken aback. "No, no I would never make light of the fears of another...especially you." He said the last part quietly. "You...you could have spoken to me about it. I would never turn you away." He added imploringly.

Elita sighed. "I know."

The two fell into silence once more. Neither of them knew quite what to say to each other. Out of habit, Optimus ran his hand distractedly through his midnight black hair, the soft light from the lamp causing the strands to glitter. He turned to leave, his beautiful cobalt eyes downcast and dim with sorrow.

"Don't do!" Elita grabbed his arm, her hand sliding down to his own and gripping it hard. "Please. Just...stay...stay all night. I just need you to be with me."

Optimus looked a little startled by her request, but he nodded. A slight, gentle smile became woven onto his features as he squeezed her hand back, the brilliance returning to his eyes as he surveyed her with a surprisingly tender gaze. Elita led him to the couch that faced the window, a strange warmth filling her as they curled up together, Elita laying her head upon his shoulder as his arms cradled her. For a wonderful moment, they forgot everything that had happened between them. For a moment, they forgot about the war, they even forgot about the world around them.

* * *

Elita wandered down the deserted hallways. She needed something to distract her from her own brain. It was barging into places she didn't understand. But no matter what she did, her mind lingered helplessly on the memories of the past few months. Her brain replayed the way he smiled, her heart savoured the way his eyes lit up every time she spoke to him, the way his voice was always so gentle and happy when he spent time with her. A voice broke the silence in the empty hallways.

"_I know there's something in the wake of your smile,_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes._

_You've built a love, but that love falls apart._

_Your little piece of heaven turns to dark."_

Elita stopped. That sounded like Lucy, an old friend of hers. She slid silently over to the door, seeing it ajar.

"_Listen to your heart,_

_When he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart,_

_There's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going, _

_And I don't know why._

_But listen to your heart, _

_Before you tell him goodbye."_

Elita marvelled in her friends voice, feeling the beautiful words of the song seep into her brain. Soft footsteps made her turn.

"Elita?" Optimus called softly, and Elita felt her heart almost sing it's next few beats as he smiled happily at the sight of her. Elita placed a finger on her lips and mentioned to Lucy's door as she began to sing again.

"_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile._

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide._

_They're swept away, and nothing is what it seems._

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams."_

Optimus paused and cocked his head in confusion. He vaguely recognised the voice as a small blonde woman Elita would speak to all the time. He felt his heart leap when he thought Elita's name, something it had been doing for a while now. He rubbed his chest, wondering what on Earth was wrong with him.

"_Listen to your heart,_

_When he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart,_

_There's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going, _

_And I don't know why._

_But listen to your heart, _

_Before you tell him goodbye."_

Elita turned to Optimus, a soft smile gracing her features when she saw the shine in his eyes as he smiled at her. Optimus blushed ever so slightly. Part of them wanted to run back to their room and smack their heads against the wall to get rid of the thoughts that were running rampant in their minds, but the other half of them screamed for them to stay, to satisfy the ache in their chests, to wrap their arms around each other and never let go.

"_And there are voices, that want to be heard._

_So much to mention, but you can't find the words._

_The scent of magic, the beauty that's been._

_When love was wilder than the wind."_

They both stepped closer to each other, closing the gap until they were breathtakingly close.

"_Listen to your heart,_

_When he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart,_

_There's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going, _

_And I don't know why._

_But listen to your heart, _

_Before you tell him goodbye."_

The two souls gazed at each other, and for a second, it was as though they were connected by an invisible piece of string that was slowly tightening around them.

"_Listen to your heart._

_Before...you tell him goodbye."_

"Elita."

Optimus whispered her name, his eyes calling to her as she took hold of his hand once again to the urging of her heart, his free hand caressed her cheek, both lost in the tenderness of the moment, unable to pull away. He leaned his head down slightly, feeling his lips ghost against hers. He hesitated for a moment, unsure whether to continue, asking for permission. As an answer, Elita crashed her mouth into his, wrapping her arms around his neck as he responded fiercely, cupping her jaw and tilting her head to deepen the embrace until they were locked together. It took a long time for either of them to stop, but they eventually broke away.

"Elita...I..we!" Optimus tried to make an intelligent sentence, but found it impossible with the current state of his mind.

"Shh." Elita placed a finger to his lips, "I know."

"No, listen." Optumis forced his brain to work. "I love you!" he managed, hoarsely.

Elita was stunned for a few moments. "I love you too!" she finally breathed.

Optimus grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace, their mouths glued togather as they made their way to somewhere more private.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT RZP!**

**As always, review and don't forget to check out 'Human For a Change'! **


End file.
